


Dean discovers Dr. Sexy fanfiction

by KAZ_80Q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ_80Q3/pseuds/KAZ_80Q3
Summary: Just as the title suggests :)Please give it a try.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Dean discovers Dr. Sexy fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Supernatural in nearly a year (and I haven't gotten my hands on season 15) yet for some reason when I was getting ready for bed, I couldn't get the image of a bare chested Dr. Sexy wearing his doctors coat. So this was born, hope you enjoy!

Dr. Sexy strode into the battle, his cowboy boots clicking, a sign to all around that Dr. Sexy was here. His bare chest visible through his pure white Doctors coat, untouched by the fray. A breeze blew through his chestnet brown hair, sweeping it into his dark enticing eyes that were filled to the brim with mystery. A medical kit was swung over his shoulder, his large buff arms lifting the heavy bag with ease, his sexy, ripped muscular arms rippled with each step. Yet Dr. Sexy, like the god he is, continued on. He didn't not take notice of the chaos and fighting surrounding him nor the weight of his bag, Dr. Sexy had lives to save and that's all that mattered. He found a wounded soldier, who stared up at him in admiration and love. Dr. Sexy began to bandage the leg of this brave soul. The poor man almost fainted at the touch of this being, as it was just too freakin sexy! The heat of the hot summers sun (though not as hot as Dr. Sexy) caused our hero to sweat. The sweat made his abs gleam, making it impossible for anyone not to gaze at his toned torso, a six pack visible for all to see framed by his famous Doctors coat. Dr. Sexy did not slow down as the warriors around him began putting down their weapons, content to admire the divine deity that had graced them with his presence. Dr. Sexy looked down at the work he had done, and it was good. He-

"Dean, are you reading?" Asked Sam, staring at his brother who had been giggling at his phone for the past ten minutes. Dean yelped at the interruption, the phone slipping through his fingers and clattering to the floor. He clearly hadn't noticed that Sam had come back sometime ago. Sam saw his chance and dashed toward the phone - anything that Dean was reading was defiantly worth a look - but Dean beat him to it and swept the phone up, hiding it in his pocket,  
"Er... yeah, cause. I read," Sam raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed,  
"Uh hu, and what were you reading about then?"  
Deans eyes flickered around the room, he was obviously trying to come up with something,  
"Y'know demons and werewolves and shit."

On a completely unrelated note in another state, Castiel was wondering what Deans reaction would be if he changed his coat. To a white coat. Specifically, to a pure, white Doctors coat.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what my brain thinks up? Uh, weird.


End file.
